The invention proceeds from a method for updating information stored in a communications terminal device intended for mobile use, in particular in a car radio with an integrated mobile telephone, and a communications terminal device.
Conventional communications terminal devices such as mobile telephones or even car radios are as a rule controlled by operating programs stored in the devices. In the named devices, to such operating programs are as a rule stored in a microprocessor for controlling the device's functions or in a non-volatile read-only memory (ROM) connected to the microprocessor. A modification or supplementation of the system software of such devices is, if provided for at all, only possible by exchanging the processors or memory components containing the software after opening the device.
Thus, for example, car radios that have an integrated mobile telephone in addition to the actual car radio function are known, for example, from the brochure “Programm 97—Sound und Fahrvergnügen pur. Mobile Kommunikation von Blaupunkt [Program 97—Pure Sound and Driving Pleasure. Blaupunkt Mobile Communications]” from Blaupunkt under the name RadioPhone, for example, the model “Amsterdam TCM 127.” In this device also, in which a large share of the available functions are implemented in the form of operating programs, the required software components are stored in a non-volatile read-only memory, so that later modification or supplementation of the device software as well as later augmentation of the device's functionality is not possible.
In contrast, a communications terminal device according to the present invention has the advantage that the information stored in the device, thus including, for example, the operating program of a car radio, can be replaced or supplemented on the request of the device user at a later time by downloading the necessary information to the communications terminal device from an information provider connected to the communications terminal device.
In this connection, it is particularly advantageous if the communications terminal device has a transceiver, for example, a mobile telephone, since in such a case, the information stored in the device can be updated wherever the device according to the present invention may be located. Thus in the case of a car radio, for example, this avoids the expense of removing the device from the motor vehicle and the associated risk of damaging it as well as the expense of taking the device to an authorized service facility having the necessary means for updating the information stored in the device.
Moreover, it is advantageous if the device according to the present invention has a display device for displaying the information made available by an information provider since this makes it easier for the user of the device according to the present invention to select the necessary or desired information components for updating the information stored in the device.
The method according to the present invention has the advantage that a later updating of the information stored in a device according to the present invention is made possible in a simple manner. Thus, for example, via the method according to the present invention, it is possible to make updated or debugged versions of the system software of a device according to the present invention accessible to the device in a simple manner. Such updating of the system software, for example, is of particular advantage if, the information stored in the device according to the invention is updated solely at the instigation of the information provider, for example, the device manufacturer, without user intervention.
With the method according to the present invention, it is also possible, for example, to increase the range of function of a communications terminal device even later by downloading the software components required for this. This eliminates the necessity for the user to purchase a completely new device in the event that he desires increased functionality in his equipment. Finally, the method according to the invention also makes it possible for the user of the device to request interesting information for a short period of time, such as updated data for a motor vehicle navigation system in which, for example, new traffic routes or even long-term construction sites are included.
In order to facilitate the selection of the information made available by a service provider, it is of advantage if a list of the available information is transmitted to the communications terminal device and displayed there after a connection has been established between the communications terminal device and the information provider.